


Still You

by silverline09



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Yuzu with Brown hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverline09/pseuds/silverline09
Summary: It's Graduation day at Aihara Academy for Yuzu and her friends and Yuzu feels uneasy about seeing Mei at the ceremony. Will Yuzu and Mei be able to clear the air between them? And possibly start over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

                                                                       

                                                                                    Chapter 1

“There.” Yuzu though to herself while looking in the mirror in her school uniform. Her hair was no longer blonde. It had become brown just like her late fathers was. Today was her high school graduation. “Yuzu, breakfast.” Ume called from the kitchen. “Coming, mom!” Yuzu called. Yuzu was about to get her school bag that was on her desk, but then looked at the guide book that she wrote _“The Great Operation to be Happy Love Love with Mei!!"_ she it wrote it back when they started dating in secret. The flashback of reading Mei’s goodbye letter then to now still hurts but not as much these days. All those moments with Mei back then would just be a memory. Mei’s decision to end their romantic relationship and just be step-sisters, still hurt her but not as much now. Yuzu knew Mei wanted to inherit the academy and Mei knew that there were conditions that came with them.

Even though Yuzu knew she wouldn’t be able to marry Mei in the future, she thought she would at least be happy being together with her.  But not now, not ever. The part that hurt the most was that Mei never told her that she loved her, though she knew Mei tried to say those three words a few times, but she felt she was forcing Mei to say it, so she told her to say it when she felt ready, but never expected to leave her the way she did. She had to go on without Mei in her life as her lover. But she would still love her no matter what, even as a step-sister.

She put on her necklace that had her ring attached to it, then headed out to the kitchen for breakfast where her mother was waiting. “Good Morning, Yuzu.” Said Ume. Yuzu took her seat at the table and ate breakfast with her mother. “Yuzu, I wanted to say that I’m proud of you.” Yuzu smiled at her mother’s words. “Thanks, mom. That means a lot.” She replied before taking another bite. “Look, I know it’s been tough without Mei around, but you’ll see her at the ceremony.” Ume says reassuringly with a smile.

Yuzu was quiet for moment. “Yeah, you’re right.” Yuzu then quickly finished her breakfast, she then got up from her seat and quickly washed her dishes. Thanks for breakfast, mom.” Ume smiled. “You’re welcome, now get going you don’t want to be late for your graduation. I’ll meet you there ok?” Yuzu nodded; she then grabbed her bag from her room and was about to head out the front door when her step-father Shou walked in with bouquet of flowers. “Yuzu! Happy Graduation day!” Shou smiled and handed the bouquet to Yuzu. “Dad, I thought you weren’t gonna make it?” Shou ruffled Yuzu’s hair and chuckled. “Are you kidding!? There’s no way I’d miss the graduation for my two girls.” Shou looked at Yuzu for moment noticing her brown hair. “Your hair…you’re not blonde anymore?” He asked. Yuzu then shook her head. “Nope. Not anymore. Plus, it was hassle to dye it anyways.” Shou was surprised but nodded. “Well, I like it.”

Yuzu then felt a small pain in her chest, just thinking about Mei hurt her. But Yuzu smiled to not show how she was. “Thanks, dad. The flowers are beautiful. I need to get going now or I’ll be late. See you at the ceremony ok?” Yuzu handed him back the flowers and headed off to school. As Yuzu walked on the way she looked at her ring from her necklace. “I was fool…wasn’t I?” Yuzu sigh. “I was so blind that forgot Mei was a part of an upper class family and I became a part of it. Mei was always going to be married to some guy and take over the school, just like she wanted.”

Yuzu sighed and looked at the sky. “Yo, Yuzucchi!!” Suddenly, Yuzu got fly tackled. “Augh!” Yuzu knew that voice anywhere and the only person who would fly tackle her out of nowhere. Luckily she was able to maintain her balance without falling on her face. “Hey, Harumin…” she greeted her best friend with a small smile. “What’s with the long face? It’s our graduation!” The plum haired girl said with enthusiasm. Yuzu groaned “I know but…” Harumin then realized the look Yuzu was giving and placed a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder. “Look…Yuzu I know about you and Mei and it might be hard to even look at her today...but...” Yuzu eyes widen. “What!? You knew the whole time!? Matsuri told you didn’t she!? Harumin then nodded. “Yeah. I kinda had a hunch before though. Remember when I looked at your yuri manga back then when we stopped the internet café freshmen year?” Yuzu blushed and scratched the back of her head. “Though, I didn’t expect it to be true. I just can’t believe Mei left you like that! How did it happen anyway? When did you two get together?” Harumin asked with curiosity. “It’s a long story, Harumin. Anyway, she wanted to follow her own path. Either way…we’ll still be family.”

As Yuzu and Harumin neared the school gates they saw Matsuri leaning against the wall with her headphones on listening to music as usual. “Hey, Matsuri!” Yuzu yelled. The pink haired girl then took off her headphones. “Yuzu! Congrats!” Yuzu gave Matsuri a smile. “Hey! What about me!? Huh!? You congratulate Yuzucchi but not me!?” Harumin then put Matsuri in a headlock. “Let me go, you’re choking me!” Matsuri wailed. “Or is choking your fetish?” Matsuri said with a devilish smile. “Why you little!” Harumin then made her headlock on Matsuri tighter. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Yuzu, help me!!” Matsuri wailed. Yuzu laughed nervously, but then heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

Yuzu turned around seeing the person she never thought she would see again. It was Mei talking with her Grandfather. She was wearing the ring around her neck that she gave her. Yuzu was in speechless and couldn’t move at all. “Mei…?” Mei then stopped talking and looked at Yuzu. She didn’t recognize Yuzu till she noticed Yuzu was wearing the same ring. “Yuzu…is that you?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me go already!” Matsuri cried. “Yuzu!!” The pink haired girl eventually got loose from Harumin’s headlock and went to Yuzu and held on to her right arm. "I was just kidding, Taniguchi! Huh?"Matsuri then noticed Mei standing there. Matsuri gave Mei a cold look. Harumin came up right behind Yuzu and Matsuri. “Hey Matsuri, Yuzucchi can’t save all the…” Harumin stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Mei and the chairmen standing right in front of them. Suddenly it became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The chairmen then decided to cut the silence. “Ah! Yuzu, congrats on graduating from the academy. I see you’ve worked really hard.” Yuzu gave her step-grandfather a small smile. “Thank you, Gramps. That means a lot.” Mei’s Grandfather then nudged Mei’s elbow. “Go on and spend some time with Yuzu, Mei. I have to get ready for the ceremony. I’ll be in the auditourium. ” Mei turned to her Grandfather and bowed as he left for the auditorium. It became quiet again once the Chairmen left, Mei then broke the silence. “Um…Yuzu…Your hair…I almost didn’t recognize you.” Yuzu looked to the side with a sad look on her face. “Yeah well…Dyeing my hair got tiring so…”  
_Flashback_  
_Yuzu was in the middle of changing out of her uniform when Mei walked in. “Sorry about the mess, Mei. I’ll clean up after I’m done changing.” Mei was quiet. “Your black hair is so pretty Mei, maybe I should…” Mei suddenly came up behind Yuzu, caressing her hair. This caused Yuzu to blush. “Don’t lie. You like your hair this way, don’t you?” Mei thought for a minute. “Maybe, it’s better this way?”_  
Present  
“Look, Yuzu, I was wondering if we could talk?” Mei asked. Matsuri then let go of Yuzu’s arm and stood face to face with Mei. “You’ve hurt her enough don’t you think?” Matsuri folded her arms, giving Mei another cold look. Mei then felt a chill run down her spine. “Matsuri, it’s okay.” Matsuri turned to Yuzu. “But, Yuzu this girl broke your heart!!” Matsuri said in a furious tone. “Okay, I think that’s enough outta you. See you inside, Yuzucchi, I’m taking the squirt to her homeroom.” Harumin then dragged Matsuri away. Now it was just the two them facing each other. Yuzu closed her eyes then took a deep breath, then looked at Mei. “You really hurt me, you know? Leaving behind a note like that and avoiding me.” Yuzu then placed a hand on her chest where her ring was. “But it was my fault, because I was so in love with you; I was so invested into our relationship and trying to make you happy that I forgot about your family background. You have certain expectations to uphold if you wanna take over the academy, and I respect that, so I won’t…” Mei then hugged Yuzu. “I’m sorry for everything. Mei started to cry. “I know I’ve hurt you. You’ve always been the one working on our relationship, when I haven’t done enough. I haven’t done much at all.” Yuzu looked to the side, trying to avoid looking at her step-sister in the eyes.  
“I’ll always love you as a sister, Mei.” Yuzu then loosened the hug. She then placed both hands on Mei’s shoulders giving them a quick squeeze before letting go. “So, who’s the lucky guy? I hope he’s treating you well.” Mei held on to her necklace. “I…can’t say.” Yuzu then sighed. “Why not, Mei?” Mei then looked at the ground. “I just can’t, Yuzu. I’m sorry.” Yuzu held on to her necklace. “I see. Well, if you don’t want to tell me it’s fine.” She said in a low tone. Mei then took Yuzu’s hands, holding tight. “I know it’s too late for saying this, Yuzu, but I..I…Lo“ Yuzu’s cell phone suddenly started ringing. Yuzu answered the called “Yuzucchi! Get your ass in gear and get inside we’re about to start!!” Yuzu sighed “Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way.” Yuzu then hung up. “Let’s go, Mei. We’re gonna be late!” “She then took Mei’s hand and started running toward the auditorium. “Yuzu, slow down!” Mei’s heart then started beating fast, along with her face turning red. Yuzu looked back at Mei noticing how red her face was. She then stopped and let go of Mei’s hand. “Um…sorry.” Yuzu started blushed herself. “It’s okay.” Mei replied. “I’ll go in first, so it won’t look suspicious.” Yuzu nodded. Mei then went inside, with Yuzu following afterwards. "Why did I do that? She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzu was standing next to Harumin watching Himeko Momokino give her graduation speech at the podium. Mei was standing on the side next to her Grandfather watching as well. Mei would take a glance at Yuzu chatting with Harumin a few times while holding on to her necklace hidden in her shirt. _“Why couldn’t I just say it!? I’m such a coward!”_ She thought. _“But with the way I left, I can’t blame her if she’ll never accept my feelings now_.” Mei then snapped out of her own thoughts as Himeko was at the end of her speech. “And now please welcome Chairman Aihara who will be handing out the diplomas.” All then applauded as the chairman took his place at the podium, while Himeko went off stage to be with her class.

Everything went smoothly with the distribution of the diplomas. Everyone applauded for every student that went on stage to receive their diploma from the Chairman. Mei was the last one the receive her diploma. “Thank you, Grandfather.” Mei then bowed and looked at her diploma in her hands. Her grandfather gave Mei a quick hug and ended the ceremony. Later outside the students were chatting with their parents and taking pictures. Ume was taking pictures of Yuzu and Harumin with her camera. “I’m proud of you, Yuzu!” Ume said ecstatically. “Thanks, mom. By the way where is dad and Mei?” Yuzu asked looking around. “Oh, he went to talk with Mei and his father, he said it was important. They’ll meet up with us later,” Ume answered. Yuzu sighed, she hoped at least to take a picture with her as a family of course. “Okay….” Harumin then wrapped her arm around Yuzu’s neck. “Hey! Don’t start getting a sad face on my watch, Yuzucchi! We’ve just finished High School! We’re celebrating tonight right?” Yuzu nodded. “Yeah.” 

In the Chairman’s office the Chairmen and Mei were waiting for Sho. “I wonder what Sho wants to talk to us about?” He sounded serious when I talked with him on the phone yesterday.” Chairmen then took a seat at his desk. “We’ll know soon, Grandfather. He’ll be here in a minute” Mei said while placing her hand on his shoulder. In that moment Sho walked in, while closing the door behind him. “Thanks for meeting with me.” The chairman nodded. “So, what did you want to talk about, son?” The Chairmen asked in a serious tone. Sho took a deep breath and exhaled. “I wanted to apologize…to both of you. Especially you, Mei.” Sho then turned to Mei and held her hand. “I was a terrible Father for leaving you behind when you needed me the most, and you took on a lot of responsibility while I was away. Yuzu even told me that you want to be the one to take over the academy. You even took on your Grandfather’s duties along with your student council duties when he was in the hospital, and I’m sorry for that. I just couldn’t come back right away because I felt that I was too immature at the time, but right now I know what I need to do to make things right. That’s why I’ve decided to stay and take over the academy until you’re ready, Mei.”

Mei and her Grandfather were speechless. The two of them started to have tears in their eyes. Mei’s Grandfather then got up out of his seat and hugged Sho. “Son…Thank you.” Mei’s Grandfather started sobbing. “I’m sorry for being a bad son and father.” Sho then pulled in Mei so they can have group hug together. Sho then released them from the hug. “So, what this I hear from Ume about Mei being engaged to a son from the Udagawa company?” A pain of guilt suddenly hit Mei. She then held on to her necklace hidden in her shirt.“Um, yeah…about that…” Mei began. Mei’s Grandfather then put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright Mei.” Mei’s Grandfather said reassuringly. “Yes, it’s true son, we met them at a social gathering last year, and made this arrangement due to them having the same outlook as us and they wanted to invest into the academy. The son seems kind and has a calm demeanor.” Sho then looked at Mei with a concerned look. “Mei, tell me…are you okay with this?” Mei then held on to her necklace even tighter with her hand shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late! ><

Chapter 4

Mei held on tighter to her necklace with her hand shaking. Sho and his father had a concerned look on their faces. Mei wanted to tell them how she really felt but was afraid of what would happen to Yuzu once the truth was out. She didn’t want to make anything worse than it is right now. Especially between her and Yuzu, but at this moment Mei couldn’t hold back.  
“What’s wrong, Mei?” The Chairman asked.  
Mei then took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Father, Grandfather…the truth is there is someone else.”  
Mei’s Father and Grandfather became speechless for a moment. “What do you mean someone else?” Shou asked. “HOW DARE YOU!” The Chairman said with an angry tone. “DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO HAVE THE UDAGAWA’S AS INVESTORS!? WHO IS HE!?” The Chairman started to cough. Shou started giving the Chairman a back rub “Dad, please calm down. Remember your health.” Shou said a concerned tone. Mei at that point just kept her head down, feeling ashamed “It’s not a g-“Mei couldn’t finish her sentence due to her Grandfather coughing.  
“I am appalled at you. You’re a disgrace to this family. Luckily the Udagawa’s don’t know about this!”  
The Chairman then walked out of his office leaving Mei and Shou behind. Shou then turned to Mei. “We will talk later okay? Let’s meet up with everyone; I’ll stay with you Grandfather tonight. I’ll send a bag of clothes for you to the apartment. You don’t mind staying with Yuzu and Ume, right?” Mei shook her head. Shou then went to catch up with the Chairman. Mei then followed while closing the door behind her. “Your Grandfather just needs to cool down a bit.” Shou then ruffled Mei’s hair. “It’ll be good to let him calm down for now.”  
Mei and Shou then met up with Yuzu and Ume if front of the gate. “Hey, look who finally shows up” Ume then smiled. Shou rubbed the back of his neck. ”Sorry we took so long, Ume.” Ume then hugged Mei. “I’m so proud of you, Mei. “ Mei then hugged Ume back. “Thank you, Mother.” Ume then released Mei from their hug and turned to Shou. “I saw Dad earlier passing by. He looked pretty angry, is everything okay?” Ume asked. “Yeah. But we can talk later about that. He just needs to rest; I’m planning to stay over tonight at his house to look after him.” Ume folded her arms. “I’ll help you out then. It would be better with two people there instead of one. Just let me pack an overnight bag and I’ll meet you there.”Shou smiled. “Thanks Ume. I’ll send a driver to the apartment to pick you up.” An hour later after Ume left, Yuzu and Mei were left alone at the apartment. Yuzu was in the bathroom getting ready to go celebrate with Harumin, Matsuri, and Nene. Yuzu asked Mei if she wanted to join them, so she wouldn’t be alone, but Mei refused knowing she would feel uncomfortable around Yuzu’s friends. Especially Matsuri knowing she would get dirty looks from Matsuri for breaking Yuzu’s heart. Mei was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book. Yuzu then walked in wearing a Denim jacket with a Navy V-neck t-shirt with jeans with her backpack slinging on her shoulder and sat next to her. “Hey, Mei, are you sure you don’t want to come? I’d feel bad for telling our parents that I left you alone here. Plus, dad did tell me to look after you.”  
Mei then sighed and put her book on the table. “Fine, I’ll go, though your friends won’t be happy with me there.” Yuzu smiled. “Good! And don’t worry I’ll talk to them.” Mei then got up and went to Yuzu’s room to get ready. Meanwhile Yuzu was texting Harumin to let her know that Mei would be coming along.  
“Are you ready, Mei? The others are waiting for us at the train station.”  
Mei then came out wearing a white t-shirt, black cardigan and jeans. “I’m ready so let’s get going.” Yuzu nodded and headed toward the front door with Mei following. “So where are we going anyway?” Mei asked. “Oh, we’re just going to the amusement park.” Yuzu answered as she finished tying her shoes. Yuzu then turned off lights and locked the door behind them as they walked out.  
“I see…sounds fun.”  
Yuzu then smiled. “Yeah. I’m glad you think so, Mei. It feels like old times when we went the first time.” Mei took out the ring she wore around her neck and looked at it. “I actually wanted to go with you again to the amusement park. Just the two of us, after our date where you kept looking at that notebook I made.” Mei then blushed as she put back her necklace in her shirt. “Sorry about that.”  
Yuzu then chuckled a little. “It’s okay.” Yuzu then had a sad look on her face. “It’s too late now anyway….” Mei then felt another pang of guilt hit her. No words were said after that as they got closer to the train station.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long for this chapter. :(

    It was a quiet train ride to the amusement park between Yuzu and Mei. When they arrived Matsuri was not happy as expected, while Harumin and Nene tried their best to make things not awkward for Mei. Yuzu on the other hand was just trying to make sure everyone was having a good time. They were in line for the bumper cars, where Matsuri kept giving Mei a death glare. Once it was their turn, Yuzu and Harumi shared one bumper car, while Matsuri and Nene shared another. Mei was in one of the solo bumper cars. Once the bumper car ride started Matsuri kept bumping into Mei from the back of her bumper car. “Hey! Why are you only targeting me!? There are other bumper cars you know!” Mei yelled. Matsuri just ignored Mei’s words and kept bumping her. Yuzu took notice of what was happening and Harumin decided to bump Matsuri. “Knock it off, Matsuri!” Harumin shouted. Matsuri sighed and stopped bumping into Mei, so she would anger Harumin more than she had to. After riding the bumper cars everyone decided to get in line for the haunted house, Mei was behind Yuzu when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mei looked behind seeing it was Matsuri.

“You and I need to talk.” Matsuri whispered in a soft cold tone.

Mei gulped and nodded. She then turned to Yuzu. “Hey, Yuzu, Matsuri and I will set out on this one. Yuzu then turned to Mei.  “Are you guys sure?”  she asked. Matsuri and Mei nodded. “Well, if you’re sure…We’ll see you two later.” Yuzu then went ahead to catch up with Harumin and Nene. Mei and Matsuri then went to sit at one of the empty picnic tables across from each other after Matsuri bought a cup of ice cream from one the stalls.

“So, let’s get straight to the point, why are you here, Mei?” Matsuri asked in a cold tone. “You don’t know how you hurt, Yuzu, do ya?”

“Our parents are looking after my Grandfather since he wasn’t feeling well after the ceremony, and Yuzu didn’t want me to be alone at home.” Mei then sighed. “And you don’t have to tell me how much I’ve hurt her, I never wanted to, but it was to protect her!” Mei’s tears started to fall while she covered her face with her hands. “I-I-love her and I don’t want her to get hurt because of me. Matsuri then took a bite of her ice cream. “Why did you leave that note behind then? You should have just talked with Yuzu.” Matsuri sighed. “Maybe she wouldn’t have been so heartbroken and depressed back then…”

“You’re right and I should have.” Mei then wiped away her tears with her sleeve. “I’ll ask you this, Mei. Who is the guy you’re engaged to?” Mei stayed quiet for a moment. “Fine. I’ll tell you since I know how clever you are at getting information out of people. Just don’t tell Yuzu.” Matsuri then another bite of her ice cream. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not gonna say one word, Mei. You’ll have to tell her yourself. Just promise me that much.”

Mei nodded. “Fine, I will. It’s Mr. Udagawa.” Matsuri became shocked. “You’re kidding. Udagawa!?” Matsuri then sat next Mei. “I didn’t expect it either. We met up again at a get together with my Grandfather and his family a few days after the trip at the boarding house. Turns out his family is well off and has interest in investing the academy.”  

Matsuri then put her cup down. “One more question for ya, Mei. Do you want to be with Yuzu or not?” Mei took a deep breath. “I do but…Our parents, My Grandfather, My inheritance. I don’t know if I can…” Matsuri then cut her off. “That’s why you’ll have Yuzu by your side isn’t it? To face difficult situations like this together?” Matsuri then patted Mei’s shoulder. “You two will figure it out.” Mei nodded. “Oh and one more thing.” Matsuri then got closer to Mei’s ear. “If you ever hurt Yuzu again, I’ll be coming after your ass. Remember that.”

Mei then became startled. “R-right! Got it.”

“Mei! Matsuri! We finally found you.” Yuzu yelled as she ran towards them with Harumin and Nene who had a bloody nose behind her. “You two missed out. It was really fun!”

“It was everything seeing HaruYuzu holding on to each other every time something scary came out.” Nene said as she cleaned her nose with a napkin.

“So, what do you guys want to do next?” Harumin asked.

“How about the Ferris wheel?” Matsuri suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Yuzu replied.

Everyone then headed for the Ferris wheel. Luckily the line wasn’t too long as it was for Haunted House. Matsuri, Harumin and Nene got in one pod together, while Mei and Yuzu got on to the next one. Yuzu was mesmerized by scenery as the ride started rotating upwards. Mei just stared at Yuzu and enjoyed seeing her enjoying herself. Mei was nervous but she there was no turning back now.

“Hey, Yuzu. Could we talk?” Mei asked.

“Um, sure Mei” Yuzu then sat down next to Mei.

Mei then took a deep breath. “Matsuri’s right. It’s better to tell her now.”She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 6

Mei then took a deep breath. “Matsuri’s right. It’s better to tell her now.” She’s thought. “Yuzu, remember when you asked me who was the man I was going to marry?” Mei asked. Yuzu nodded. Mei then took Yuzu’s hand. “Before I say it who it is. Can you promise me not to freak out?”

“Okay, I promise.” Yuzu then squeezed Mei’s hand for reassurance. Mei then took another deep breath to calm her nerves. Mei then looked into Yuzu’s green eyes. “I-it’s Mr.Udagawa…” Yuzu’s jaw then dropped. “WHAT!?!” Yuzu yelled.

Mei then tried to calm Yuzu down by gently squeezing Yuzu’s hand. “I didn’t expect it either. Remember when I went out that day while you were doing homework? Well, Grandfather had found me another suitor and it turned to be him. Turns out Mr. Udagawa comes from a well-off family. Their business was interested in investing the academy.But there's something else I have to tell you my dad-” Yuzu then cut her off.

“So, you knew Gramps was gonna find someone else for you to marry the whole time we were dating?” Mei nodded.Yuzu then let go of Mei’s hand. “Guess I really was a big fool for falling for you then, huh?” Yuzu didn’t anything else, there was nothing else to say to Mei. In fact, she didn’t know what to say. She felt angry, upset, so much she wanted to yell at Mei. Yuzu then took off her necklace ring and placed it Mei’s hands. “Here you can do whatever you want with it. I don’t care anymore.” Mei’s tears then started to fall down her face.

 “I did it to protect you, Yuzu. Because I love you. But, you know I have my family’s reputation to maintain and taking over the academy it something I wanted. So, I thought it would be for the best to end it before we’re eventually found out by our family. I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt because of me. I'm sorry." Mei then just stared at their matching rings in her hand.

Yuzu became wide eyed. She started cry. She couldn’t believe Mei finally said the words that she wanted to hear. But she still felt doubtful in the pit of her stomach. “Why couldn't just tell me from the start, Mei?” Yuzu then just looked out the window and kept quiet for the rest of the ride. Once the ride was over everyone felt it was time to head home. Yuzu and Mei said their goodbyes and went on their way home without saying a word. Once they got home they got ready for bed, Yuzu fell asleep once her head laid on her pillow. Mei felt that she didn't have the right to sleep next to Yuzu, so she decided to sleep on the couch, so she took her pillow and a blanket from the closet and went to the living room. She laid down and held up her hand with their matching rings and just stared at them. " I really screwed up." Mei groaned as she tossed and turned. "Ugh! What do I do!?" Mei sighed. She then closed her eyes and started thinking but nothing came to mind. " I should just sleep it already late." Mei then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Yuzu woke to her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered. "Yuzucchi! Get ready! I'll be over in a few minutes" Yuzu yawned and looked at the clock on her cell phone. "What for Harumin?"

"Um we were going to look at apartments close to our school remember?"

Yuzu then looked at her calendar on the wall and saw today's date circled. "Crap! I'll get ready right now." Yuzu rushed to get ready; she had no time for putting on make up but she would at least try to make herself look decent. She settled for a t-shirt and jeans and headed out to the front door, but then she noticed Mei sleeping on the couch.

"Why would she sleep on the couch?" Yuzu thought. Yuzu put on her shoes and headed out the door. Mei then got up as soon as Yuzu left. She then got on the phone and called up her father. "Hello? Dad? Yeah, I'm fine. How's Grandfather? That's good. I wondering if we could talk when you get home? Okay. I'll see you soon then."

Later that day Yuzu and Harumin were having lunch at Demy's. "So which place should we go with?" asked Harumin. Harumin noticed Yuzu wasn't paying attention to her, she was looking out the window watching people walking by. "Hello! Earth to Yuzucchi!" Harumin then waved her hand in front of Yuzu's face so she could get her attention. Yuzu then came out of her daze. "Oh sorry what did you say?" Harumin then sighed. "Are you okay? You seem out of it today?"

"I'm fine. Really!" Yuzu answered.

"By the way you promised that you were gonna tell me how you fell for Mei?"

Yuzu then started rubbing the back of her neck. "Well..." Yuzu started. "Well what?" Harumin then started to become curious. "It started when she took my first kiss..." Yuzu stated. Harumin then stood up from her seat.

"Woah! Wait a minute! What!?" Harumin then became baffled. "SHE KISSED YOU!?" Everyone in the restaurant then turned to them. 

"Shhh! Keep it down, will ya!" Yuzu then turned to everyone. "It's nothing. Don't mind us." Everyone around then went back to eating their meals.Yuzu then laughed nervously as she turned back to her friend and got her to sit back down. "Yes, she kissed me. But she only did it to shut me up about her and Amemiya-sensei."

"So this is all because Mei took your first kiss, huh? Wow!" Harumin took a sip of her soda.

Yuzu then put her elbow on the table and put her hand under her chin and looked out the window. "There's actually more to it actually..."

"There's more?" Harumin asked.

"She's...forced herself on me a few times..."

Harumin's left hand started to make a fist; her blood started to boil."That girl's so dead!" Harumin started to get out of her seat when Yuzu grabbed her hand. "Wait! It's because of Amemiya-sensei that she did it. Plus..I forced myself on her and kissed back."

Harumin then quickly sat back down in her seat."You what!?"

"Um...yeah...it was because she found my Peach Sisters manga, I was confused with dealing with my feelings for her back then though. After I kissed her, I ran back to the classroom. remember when I came back to the classroom and asked you if I could sleepover?"

"So that was the reason...You were also down the day after"

"Yeah. Mei had me so confused. First she didn't want anything to do with me, then she forces herself on me, then just wanted to be sisters."

"Why didn't you tell your mom, or me?"

Yuzu sighed. " I don't know.But things got better once we started going out. But it's over now." Yuzu then started to cry. Harumin then went over to Yuzu and gave her a hug. 

"You know who she's engaged to? Udagawa my old boss! She said wanted to protect me, because she loved me!" Yuzu then started sobbing. "Why didn't she tell me from the start? But then again I was the one who pursued her in the first place, so it's all my fault." 

"You had it tough, Yuzucchi. I'm sorry."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. Especially with Citrus ending next week. I wasn't in the mood. T-T

Chapter 7  
Mei stood in front of the Chairman’s office; her hands were trembling. She then started to rub her arms to calm herself down. Mei then took a deep breath. “You can do this. If you want Yuzu back this is the first step.” Mei thought. She then knocked on the door.  
“Come in, Mei. The door’s open.” Shou hollered.  
Mei then walked in and took a seat. “So, what’s up, Mei? What did you want to speak to me about?” Shou asked.  
Mei’s heart then started to pound. “I…can’t go through with the engagement. I want to take over the academy, but if it means if I can’t be with the one who makes me happy…” Shou then smiled and took his daughter’s hand for reassurance.  
“It’s okay. I understand. This is the path that you’ve chosen for yourself and that’s all that matters to me. In fact It’s what I wanted to say to you for the longest time.”  
Mei started to get tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, dad.” Shou then got out of his seat and went to Mei. He then ruffled her hair a bit. “I’ll call and see if we can talk with the Udagawa’s tonight, then we can talk with your Grandfather afterwards when he feels better.”  
Mei then hugged her dad. “Thank you for understanding.” She said in a soft tone.  
Shou then hugged back. “So, are you gonna tell me who your special someone is?” Shou asked.  
Mei then released herself from the hug and blushed. “I can’t say right now, dad. But promise me that you and mother won’t be upset when the time comes?” Shou then had a confused look on his face. “Why would we be upset?”

Mei blushed more then took a piece of her hair and started to rub it between her fingers. “Let’s just say you already know this person and that they’re closer then you think.”  
Shou then folded his arms and started to think. “Really now? Hmm...” Shou then started thinking. “I got nothin’ Mei. Well no matter you’ll tell me soon enough.”

“Well, I have something important to take care of. I’ll see you at home.”

Mei then left the academy took the train downtown. She wanted to buy another pair of rings from the jewelry store like the ones Yuzu bought but engraved with their names on the inside. As soon as Mei found her destination she went inside where she was greeted by the shop owner. He was a middle-aged man like her father. “Hello, miss, how may I help you today?” Mei then looked around and saw the rings she was looking for and pointed out the rings. “I was wondering if it’s possible have these engraved?”  
The shop owner then took out the rings from the case. “So, who’s the lucky guy? He must be pretty special.”  
Mei started turning red as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Actually, the ring is for a girl…”  
The shop owner became baffled for a minute. “Oh…um…I’m sure she’s going to love it. So, what’s her name?”  
“Yuzu and my name is Mei.”  
“I’m Mr. Akito.”

Mr. Akito then wrote Mei and Yuzu’s name on invoice. “Ok. What about her ring size? Do you know?”

Mei removed her necklace that held their matching rings and gave Mr. Akito the rings. “I’m not sure but you can check for the size.”  
“Thank you. Give me a few minutes.”

Mr. Akito checked for measurements and wrote down what was needed. He then gave back the rings.

“Here you go is there anything else that you would like me to add to the rings?”  
Mei started to think. “No, thank you. That’s all.”

Mei then put back on her necklace with the rings and paid at the cash register.  
“Thank you for your purchase. Your rings will be ready by next week.” Mr. Akito said with a smile.

“I’ll be waiting and thank you.” Mei replied.  
Mei walked to the train station with her heart pounding while holding onto her necklace. As soon as she got home she saw her father and step-mother sitting at the dining table.

“Welcome home, Mei.” They said.  
“Hi father, mother…”  
“I called the Udagawa’s and they said that they can meet with us in an hour.” Shou said while looking at his watch.  
“Okay, I’ll go get ready then. Where’s Yuzu?”  
“She’s staying the night at Harumi’s house since they are a few more apartments close to her college tomorrow.” Ume answered.  
“I see.” Mei then went to her room that she shared with Yuzu to get ready.

At Harumin’s house Yuzu, Harumin, Matsuri, and Nene were watching a movie. Yuzu wasn’t paying attention though, her talk with Mei on the Farris Wheel was still on her mind. She laid her head on Harumin’s lap. Harumin then ruffled Yuzu’s head. Nene then squealed and took pictures of the moment. “HaruYuzu moment!” Nene said in an enthusiastically.  
“Honestly, Yuzu! Why don’t you just talk with her?” Matsuri said in an annoyed tone. “You can’t avoid Mei forever!”  
Yuzu sighed. “Shut up Matsuri. I’m tired of chasing after her.”  
Matsuri then started to get irritated and grabbed Yuzu by the shirt. “You’re starting to tick me off. You love her don’t you!?”  
“…Yeah.” Yuzu answered.  
Nene’s jaw dropped. “W-wait Yuzu and the president? Are in love!?” Nene then fainted on the floor.

“NENE!?” Yuzu yelled.


End file.
